Isabelle Dupont
Isabelle Marie Dupont was born on September 17th, 2059 in Paris, France. Isabelle is a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Previous to Hogwarts she attended Beauxbatons. Isabelle was born at 2:47 on an early September morning to her pureblood mum and dad, Aria Cristine Ellendor Dupont and Joseph Christopher Dupont. She has an older sister, Gabrielle Anna who is five years older than Isabelle. Gabrielle and Isabelle are very close, Isabelle is always bribing her to take her places. Early Life Isabelle was born on September 17th at 2:47 am to Aria and Joseph Dupont. She had one sibling an older sister Gabrielle who was at the time 5. Growing up Isabelle was always trying to copy her older sister. When Gabii was wearing a sundress, Isabelle wore a sundress. If Gabii liked the color pink, Isa liked the color pink. It was always the same until when Gabii was 13 and Isabelle 8 that it finally stopped. Isabelle was always very competitive and grew up playing Quidditch with the younger people in her neighborhood. She was always trying to do better than her sister who was a chaser so she became probably the most competitive chaser. Though she tried seeker a bit because she was petite. Isabelle grew up in a small wizarding area of France not to far from Beauxbatons. She grew up learning of tales about how amazing Beauxbatons was so she knew that one day she would go there herself. It was an exciting day when she was eleven that she finally got her letter. Year 1 Isabelle was accepted into Beauxbaton Academy of Magic on her eleventh birthday. She was very upset because she had to wait a whole entire year before she could finally go. She meet one of her best friends Marie and roomed with three others Jessy, Anna, and Adele. Marie and Isabelle were what you could call two peas in a pod. Always going around with each other. But, they secretly hated Anna and Jessy. Adele was okay except for the fact that she hung around Anna and Jessy. Isabelle became a star potion and charms student. Year 2 Isabelle and Marie's hatred for Anna and Jessy stopped when they covered for Isabelle and Marie when they were late to class for a big exam day. From then on the two became five. They found a new girl to not like, Tia McWellson. A timid little transfer from America she was an easy victim. But don't get them wrong. They were very sweet girls but loved to be a bit mean. Year 3 Oooooooo Isabelle got a boyfriend. James Jamsie-poo London. Sweet, nice, cute. It was the time of her life. Except for the fact that Penny Leary liked him and she was extremely mean. Nobody ever tried to cross Penny. That is except for Isabelle and her friends. Who didn't love Isa's friends they were extremely loyal and stuck with her. Even when Penny tried to torment her. This was also the year that Isabelle heard about Hogwarts and decided she wanted to go there. Sorry Marie, Anna, Jessy, and Adele. It was to tempting. Year 4 This was the year that Isabelle began her huge debate with her parents to go to Hogwarts. She continued her relationship with James and had an amazing year. She became good friends with the healer of her school and was known to always be stopping by with potions she had just brewed up. In March she and James broke up due to Penny Leary herself. It was a huge set up. The good news, Isabelle was going to be an exchange student to Hogwarts. Year 5 Isabelle was getting settled in at Hogwarts this year. She was sorted a Slytherin. Nothing much to talk about. She had some fun for the potions final when she became a 1st year Gryffindor by the use of the polyjuice potion. She was extremely excited to come back for her 6th year. Did fairly well on her OWLs. Personality Isabelle is a very sweet girl always trying to be helpful. One of her favorite subjects is Potions because she aspires to become a healer. Many may ask how sweet Isabelle made her way into Slytherin. She loves Muggle amusment parks, movies, etc. And she is also extremely sweet always trying to help. Well sweet Isabelle gets mean when she is mad at someone so she begs you not to get on her bad side. Please. Likes the color purple, her family, Muggle amusment parks, Muggle movies, having fun with her older sis, begging her older sis to take her places, Hogwarts, coffee with cream, mint tea Dislikes the color maroon, her cousin Clara, Beauxbatons (sort of, but she likes Hogwarts more), black coffee, non-mint tea Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2077 Category:Alumni